


Alluring World

by stvrmxra



Series: The World and his Star [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Bokuto's world, Bokuaka - Freeform, Gay!!, M/M, Yaoi, i love bokuaka more than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: A stream of sunlight from the windows behind Bokuto shines across the other boy’s face, and only now can Bokuto see that his eyes aren’t black like he originally thought; they’re not quite green and not quite blue, but a mix that makes something close to a teal or jade color. It’s like the color of a lake on a bright, sunny day, or the color of the sky after sunset but before nightfall.The color alone is magnificent, but the sparkle and emotion that isn’t expressed elsewhere makes his eyes the most alluring thing Bokuto’s ever seen.His beauty couldn’t be compared to something as eccentric and insignificant as a sun or a star. The attractiveness of this boy, who’s name Bokuto still doesn’t know, can only be matched by the world itself.----a bonus to the "Light from Above" series!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The World and his Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854166
Kudos: 12





	Alluring World

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so i finally got around to writing a short Bokuto pov for my last story, "Light from Above". I've gotten a lot of support from this story, and I'm so very grateful for each and every one of you who read my stories!!
> 
> I've also posted this entire au on my instagram, @luvakaashi if you'd like to follow me!!
> 
> thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you guys enjoy!!

As Bokuto walks along the crowded Tokyo street, the heat of summer not quite gone from the air and bearing down on him relentlessly, the only thought in his mind is _Kuroo is gonna eat his words._

It’s just like them to get in an argument about something as dumb as the winner in a match between a cat and an owl, and it’s just like Bokuto to care too much about winning. But it’s unlike him to care enough to go to a _bookstore_ just to win a petty argument. 

He walks alongside a large window to a store that looks like it sells books, so, without even bothering to look at the name of the place, Bokuto enters. A bell rings as he pushes the door open, and it shuts with a firm _click_ behind him as he steps into the cooler and slightly darker atmosphere. 

“Hi, welcome in,” a quiet voice says from the back of the store, and Bokuto squints to make out a head of black curls leaning over a book on the wooden counter. 

Standing in place, Bokuto looks around curiously, completely out of his element. Bokuto’s not dumb—he’d even go as far as to say he’s kinda smart, and he’s sure someone else has said that before, too—but just because you _could_ be considered smart doesn’t mean you go to bookstores for _fun._

He decides against walking around aimlessly until he finds what he’s looking for, so he sets off toward the back counter with a sigh. Approaching the counter and the person sitting there, Bokuto collects his thoughts and recites the words he’s going to use in his head. 

It’s only when the person behind the counter looks up, expression annoyed, that he realizes he was standing there for who knows how long and hadn’t said a word. 

Within the one second it takes them to make eye contact, Bokuto sees two things. First, the man behind the counter is extremely beautiful. Second, the man behind the counter thinks the same about Bokuto.

A smile grows on his face as he watches the cashier’s dark eyes widen the slightest fraction. Bokuto’s hand itches to rub his neck bashfully, but he instead forces it to remain at his side, portraying an image of confidence rather than reserve.

“How can I help you?” the cashier asks after a few moments of quietly studying each other, and Bokuto hears it in his voice; the astonishment, the slight hitch of awe that proves Bokuto’s earlier hunch. 

Bokuto had forgotten what he needed help with, but luckily his brain was on his side and he remembered almost immediately. “Do you have any books on owls?” he asks, and by the look on the other boy’s face, that was a weird question.

“We might,” he murmurs as he stands to his full height, avoiding eye contact with Bokuto. He steps around the counter and into an aisle, leaving Bokuto behind to process his thoughts. 

This boy is _beautiful;_ there is no other word to describe the dark, mystic, yet calm presence he radiates, along with the stunning elegance of his sharp features, captivating eyes, and slim body. There’s a chance he’s intrigued by Bokuto as well, but even if his looks did the trick, the boy probably thinks there’s no brain inside Bokuto’s skull. 

So does he have a chance, or no?

A loud cough pulls Bokuto back down to Earth, and he turns before he can replace the expression on his face with a smile. There’s a quizzical look on the smooth features of the bookstore employee, but it falls once Bokuto steps to follow him. 

He is led down a long aisle between shelves of books to a shelf that says “O”, and the other boy points to a few books clustered together. “Here are the books on...owls,” he says, and Bokuto nearly winces at the incredulity in his voice. 

He starts to walk away, but before he can get too far, Bokuto says “thank you” in a much louder voice than he intended. He actually winces this time, but he stops once he comprehends the look on the face of the cashier.

He’s staring, but not because he thinks Bokuto is loud and obnoxious. Awe causes him to glow, but what he’s so dazzled by, Bokuto doesn’t know. 

A stream of sunlight from the windows behind Bokuto shines across the other boy’s face, and only now can Bokuto see that his eyes aren’t black like he originally thought; they’re not quite green and not quite blue, but a mix that makes something close to a teal or jade color. It’s like the color of a lake on a bright, sunny day, or the color of the sky after sunset but before nightfall. 

The color alone is magnificent, but the sparkle and emotion that isn’t expressed elsewhere makes his eyes the most alluring thing Bokuto’s ever seen. 

His beauty couldn’t be compared to something as eccentric and insignificant as a sun or a star. The attractiveness of this boy, who’s name Bokuto still doesn’t know, can only be matched by the world itself. 

The earth; a place where individual beauty grows and fades, while its own delicacy remains constant. Bokuto never imagined he’d see anyone that could rival the artistry of the entire _world,_ but now that he has, he knows he never will again. 

Bokuto snaps out of his thoughts to see the boy look away shyly, his lips mouthing words that Bokuto can’t hear, and walk away. Mind buzzing with thoughts of the alluring world, Bokuto snaps out of his reverie and looks down. 

A book titled _Owls: Birds of the Night_ is grasped in Bokuto’s hands, and he, with no idea when he grabbed it, flips it open to skim through the information. With his head bent down toward the book, Bokuto pretends to read so he can collect himself before speaking to the boy again. 

When he finally composes himself enough so he doesn’t completely blow his chances, he brings the book to the counter where the boy rests his head on his arms. Bokuto has no idea if he’s asleep or just resting, so he hangs around awkwardly for a second before placing the book on the counter in front of his head. 

_Placing_ is actually a strong word; Bokuto inadvertently flopped the book onto the counter, the paper covers stiff and louder than he expected. It alerts the boy of his presence, though, which is good because Bokuto was—but he won’t admit it—too nervous to say anything. 

“Can I get this?” he asks, grinning as he remembers the reason he’s buying the book in the first place. 

“Sure,” the boy says, his voice the most confident Bokuto’s heard so far. 

He rings up the book, and Bokuto takes this moment to study the boy in front of him. Allowing his gaze to roam as it pleases, Bokuto takes in wild, yet neat, curls of hair the color of raven feathers, his shadowed cerulean eyes, the curves of his collarbone underneath his shirt, the lean muscle of his arms, and his long, slender fingers that dance across the keyboard. 

As he hands the money across the counter, Bokuto touches his cool fingers, only slightly, with his own. That one touch brings a shiver to his skin and a blush to his cheeks all on its own, and he’s not able to mask it before he notices the cashier peek up at him. 

The boy hands Bokuto the bag with his book inside, and not able to stand embarrassing himself one more time, Bokuto avoids brushing their hands again. He smiles at the boy, who looks entranced, and thanks him with a wink that he told himself not to do. 

Reluctantly Bokuto turns, and he laughs at the quietly dazed “have a great day” that follows him out onto the street. 

Immediately, Bokuto grabs his phone and calls Kuroo. It takes a couple of rings before he answers, because Kuroo likes to be an asshole, and the first thing Kuroo says is “what do you want?”

“I just saw the prettiest guy ever, and I think I blew it,” Bokuto says, ignoring the friendly bite to Kuroo’s words.

“Where did you see him?” Kuroo asks, the grin evident in his voice. 

“He works at this bookstore downtown,” Bokuto replies, walking around a person standing in the middle of the sidewalk. “I need to see him again.” 

“Well you’re obviously never going into a _bookstore_ again,” Kuroo remarks, laughing at the “hey!” that Bokuto yells. 

Bokuto takes a second to think before an idea pops into his head. A grin spreads across his cheeks, and Kuroo, sensing the sudden excitement, groans. 

“What are you planning?”

Bokuto glances at the bag in his hands, _Owls: Birds of the Night_ jostling around inside. 

“I think I have an idea.”


End file.
